The Wardens' Return
by Lilac Phoenix
Summary: Now the Archdemon is dead, the present threat is removed. However, the people are frightened that it will happen again and rumours that the Grey Wardens are going to be re-built are rife...


I wrote this ages ago after I played Dragon Age: Origins and I found it a few days ago and decided I would post it on here. If there's enough interest I will try to continue it. Enjoy! :)

Her eyelids heavy, her body weak, the warden raised her head and opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. The plush room was filled with all possible amenities that one would need after such an ordeal. Then her mind flashed back to the most recent events.

_She ran at the large dragon its screeching filled her mind. Sten and Zevran had already fallen, trying to kill the demon-beast for her, so she would not have to make the sacrifice. Suddenly the world tumbled and spun and she landed, hard, on the flagstones of the rooftop. Alistair turned and looked down at her saying: "I will make the sacrifice, you will live for both of us, happily, with Zevran. I...I always loved you." _

_With no further pause, he turned and confronted the Archdemon, with a cry worthy of a true warrior he slew the beast, a bright light erupting from them and filling the sky - dispelling the darkness. An overwhelming power swept the land. _

_The Archdemon was dead._

A knock at the door dragged her back into the present.

"Liana?" worry filled Zevran's characteristically sultry voice, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, you may enter Zevran."

The door opened to reveal the handsome elf in all his glory though – unusually for him – lacking his armour and, instead, wearing clothes usually reserved for nobility. The rich, green colour of the silky fabric suited his bronze skin and amber eyes. He carried, what looked to be, a long, satiny cape that was royal blue, detailed with silver thread and it instantly captured the warden's eye. It was very beautiful and, being once an alienage elf, she had never had anything luxurious or expensive in her life, even during her, so far, short time as a Grey Warden.

"Ah, I see you are admiring the gift I have brought for you, my dear grey warden."

He shook out the cape to reveal that it was, in fact, a dress.

"The Arl bid me give it to you, a gift for all you have done for him. Though, this is not the only gift you have received, there are hundreds, maybe thousands, more awaiting your attention. Will you put it on now? I think you will look delicious in such a deep colour..." he grinned suggestively moving closer to the bed.

He draped the dress over a chair and then came to sit by her side and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear..

"How are you feeling?"

"I had another flashback," she sighed.

"Do you wish to relinquish such a burden by sharing your thoughts?" he queried.

"No thank you Zevran, I'd rather just...I would just like to spend some time not thinking about the blight for once. Now that it is over we should all be glad and here I am still worrying and thinking about it all and then there's the future and I need to think of how I'm going to protect the people from future attacks an-"

"Ah, my Grey Warden, you worry because this was your life for the past few months, this is all you've known, all your efforts have been for this, and now it's here, what do you do? I understand your confusion, truly I do and you have plenty of time to think about the future. Why don't you let me help you to relax? We could even stay in bed if you wished..."

Liana laughed, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to say something which led to, or implied, sex."

"You can't say you don't enjoy my...distractions." He grinned.

"That is true, I suppose," she looked over to the dress, "anyway, it's too late now, you've already tempted me with that lovely dress. Now I want to try it on."

She got up and went to the dress, holding it up and admiring it.

"Feel free, I'll just stay here and...observe" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and lay down on the bed, showing he was not willing to leave.

"Zevran..."

"You don't need to be worried. I've seen you without your clothes before and, trust me, it wasn't a bad sight...not bad at all..."

He looked her over, and she felt flattered at the way he appraised her. She sighed. Slowly, she began to remove the armour she had fallen asleep in the previous night. After the celebratory feast, Zevran had carried her, already half-asleep, to her room, kissed her on the forehead and left her to rest despite wanting to wake her for _other _activities.

She began with the leather ties on her boots, then her gloves. She was trying to find a way to reach the laces at the back when she felt the ties being pulled at. Zevran had crept up to her silently and begun to loosen them himself.

As her creamy, pale skin came into view he pulled the tied halves of her chest-piece apart and gently ran his hands up and down her spine, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her jaw. Liana tipped her head back, resting it on his shoulder and allowed him to remove the remaining pieces of armour. Now kissing her neck, he ran his hand around her waist, placing the other hand on her hip to pull her closer.

Zevran turned her around and pressed her body to his, kissing her and holding her close. They stopped and stood, looking into each other's eyes until Zevran moved toward the dress and brought it to her, helping to dress her in the beautiful gown, touching her smooth, pale skin at every opportunity he could get.

"See, we both got what we wanted." He winked at her and took her hand.

"Yes, you haven't lost your persuasion techniques," she muttered.

He chuckled and opened the door. "After you, my Grey Warden."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you though...for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he purred. "Now come, we should get to the main hall before Sten thinks I have kidnapped the only person he truly respects."


End file.
